A kukkoló
by Sehery
Summary: Allen felönt a garatra, és meglesi Lavit fürdésközben.


Ezért lett, mert a kukkolás izgalmas, és nagyon jó alap.

Allen a fürdőszoba ajtó előtt térdelt a jobb szemét a kulcslyukra függesztve. A keze fel és lejárt a vesszőjén. Nem gondolta, hogy sikerül találniuk egy olyan hotelt, amiben voltak a szobákhoz külön fürdőszobák is. Egyszer már sikerült látnia őt közben, de akkor gyorsan végzett. Most pedig teljes műsort adott, neki pusztán csak az a dolga, hogy csendben élvezze a műsort.

Lavi zuhanyzás közben simogatta magát. A hűvös csempének dőlve kényeztette magát. Egyik keze a testét simogatta, a mellkasát, a hasát és a combjait. A másik pedig a kemény vesszőjét simogatta. Az ajkába harapott, hogy elfojtsa a nyögéseit.

Allen borzasztóan sajnálta, szívesebben hallgatta volna, ahogy Lavi kiabál a kéjtől. Ekkor viszont olyasmi történt, ami meglepte, még Allent is.

Lavi a szájába vette az ujjait, és szopogatni kezdte, imitálva, mintha egy másik férfit elégítene ki.

Allen elképzelte, hogy azok a vékony rózsaszín ajkak őt ölelik körül.

Lavi arca mostanra teljesen elvörösödött. Ujjait pedig kihúzta a szájából és a combjai közé nyúlt. Allen azt hitte, hogy a nedves ujjaival a heréit akarja simogatni, de a keze máshová került. Egyik ujja teljesen elmerült a testében és kéjesen felnyögött.

- Ahh!

Allen elbűvölten nézte, hogy Lavi saját ujjai mélyen a testébe hatolnak. Innen nem látta pontosan, de így is lenyűgöző volt.

Lavi ujjai a testében és a vesszőjén szinkronban mozogtak. Nyögései pedig egyre hangosabbak lettek, bár mennyire is próbálta elfojtani. A combjai remegni kezdtek, és a következő pillanatban fehér folyadék spriccelt a szerszámjából. Zihálva csúszott le a csempén és ült le ellazultan a kádba.

Allen hasonló állapotban térdelt az ajtó előtt. Magjai lassan folytak le az ajtón. Gyorsan eltakarította, mielőtt Lavi kilép az ajtón, és lebukik.

Éppen csak sikerült leülni az ágyára, amikor Lavi kilépett az ajtón. Hosszú ujjú fekete pólót és egy fehér alsónadrágot viselt. Az arcán halvány mosolyült.

- Még fen vagy, Allen? – Huppant le a saját ágyára. – Olyan jól esett ez a kis fürdő.

Allen üres arccal bólintott. Lavi szavainak csak a töredéke jutott el az agyába. Ő a testét bámulta. Az alsója szinte semmit sem takart el a combjaiból. Mindig szerette a lábait, mert egyszerűen tökéletesek voltak. Gusztusosan hosszúak és vékonyak voltak. Arányosak, és kellően izmosak.

Ha nem lett volna ilyen részeg, valószínűleg soha sem merte volna megtenni. Felállt az ágyáról és Lavi mellé térdelt.

- Én, úgy ki akarlak nyalni – tette a kezét a combjára.

Lavi zavartan nézett rá.

- Micsoda? De engem? De én nem vagyok lány.

Allen elmosolyodott. Szerette amikor Lavi zavarodott, nagyon édessé tette.

- Nem is pinát akarok nyalni, én a te fenekedet akarom kinyalni – keze feljebb csúszott Lavi combján.

Lavi megremegett az érintése alatt, és fülig vörösödött.

- Na, de, Allen! Te nem szoktál ilyen lenni! Ilyeneket mondani meg pláne nem.

Allen még szélesebben vigyorgott.

- Dehogy nem, csak ittam pár pohárkával, hogy legyen bátorságom.

Lavi kissé elhúzódott.

- De Allen… ez nem…

Allen utána kúszott, és egy csókot nyomot a combja selymes bőrére.

- Élvezni fogod, csak enged meg. Szét akarlak nyalni.

Lavi még távolabb húzódott.

- Tudod talán enned kéne valamit…

- Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét Allen. – Én téged akarlak. Élvezni fogod. Nagyon is… - újabb csókot adott Lavi combjára, míg a kezei gyengéden simogatták. – Csak egyszer enged meg…

Lavi szemében zavarodottság ült.

- Kérlek – motyogta Allen. – Csak egyszer, senki nem tudja meg…

- Jó, de tényleg ezt akarod? – Egyezett bele kelletlenül. Allen válasza egyértelmű volt. Megragadta Lavi combjait és maga felé rántotta. – Hé! – Kiáltotta Lavi, ahogy a feneke az ágyszélére ért. Allen benyúlt Lavi nadrágjának a korca alá és lehúzta, felfedve neki az ágyékát.

- Szép vagy – lehelte Allen. – Tetszik, hogy itt vörös vagy.

- Allen, én még mindig kételkedem… Ah!

Allen a vállára vette Lavi combjait, és a kezével gyengéden simogatta, míg a nyelvével megnyalta rózsáját.

- Finom vagy – nyalta meg az ajkait elégedettem Allen. – És olyan érzékeny…

- Én még mindig… Oh! Istenem! Ott ne! – Nyögött föl, amikor Allen a nyelve hegyét is bedugta.

- Miért ne? – Emelte fel a fejét vigyorogva Allen. – Hisz az előbb az ujjaid voltak ott. Bizonyára nagyon érzékeny utána.

Lavi arca még jobban elvörösödött.

- Honnan tudod? Néztél?

- Érdemes volt, nagyon szexi voltál közben – válaszolta vigyorogva, mielőtt visszatért az előbbi feladatához.

- Allen elég volt! – Lavi próbálta ellökni magától, de Allen erősen markolt a combjait. – Miért csinálod ezt?!

Allen ismét felemelte a fejét. Az arc kifejezése kezdett türelmetlenné válni.

- Mert jól nézel ki. És a feneked is jól néz ki – kezével a combját simogatta. – Ezért akarlak addig nyalni, míg elmész.

Lavi értetlenül nézett vissza rá.

- De mit akarsz érte cserébe?

- Azt, hogy maradj végre csendbe, és élvezd.

Allen újra megnyalta a rejtett nyílást, de most nem kezdte feszegetni, csak finoman körbe tapogatta a nyelve hegyével. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, ahogy Lavi ismét felnyögött. Jól gondolta, hogy az után sokkal érzékenyebb lesz. A térdhajlat alá nyúlva feljebb emelte Lavi lábait egészen a mellkasáig, hogy jobban hozzá férhessen. Nyelvével újra és újra megnyalta, minden mozdulattal egy nyögést kicsalva Laviból.

A nyelve miután körbe tapogatta, majd behatolt csak a hegyével. Lavi felnyögött a hatására. Egyre bátrabban hatolt beljebb a nyelvével, mintha csak a vesszőjével hatolna be.

- Ah, Allen!- Nyögött fel Lavi. Folyamatosan nyögött és vonaglott és a feje mellett bele markolt a takaróba. Az arca kipirult, és a szerszáma keményen meredt a plafon felé Allen feje fölött. A mellkasa hullámzott, ahogy zihált. – Ah! Ez… Ah!

Allennek fogalma sem volt meddig csinálták ezt, de nem is akarta, hogy véget érjen. Ha tehette volna, örökké ott maradna Lavi combjai között. Mindegy, hogy nyalja, vagy éppen megadatik neki az a lehetőség, hogy igazából be is hatolhasson. Na, nem mintha szerelembe esett volna vele, pusztán csak arról volt szó, hogy nagyon vonzónak találta.

Tudta Lavi nyögéseiből és a teste finom rándulásaiból, hogy hamarosan elfog élvezni.

- Ah! Én! – Kiáltotta Lavi és az egésztestében összerándult. A mai este másodjára élvezett el. Magvai a mellkasára fröccsentek. Aléltan pihegett az ágyon, miközben Allen, már csak finom meg-megnyalta a nyílását.

- Nagyon finom vagy – Allen az arcával Lavi belsőcombjához simult. – És milyen tág. Ha bedugnám… - három ujját finoman benyomta Lavi testébe.

Lavi felnyögött az érzéstől, és felháborodva emelte fel a fejét.

- Azt vedd ki onnan!

Allen sötéten rávigyorgott, az ujjait pedig felfelé görbítette, hogy elérje Lavi prosztatáját.

- Pedig élvezed.

Lavi szégyenkezve megrázta a fejét. Az ajkába harapott, hogy elfojtsa a kéjes nyögéseit.

- De ez, nem… ez helytelen Allen…

- Te élvezed, én élvezem. Mi ebben a bűn? – Az ujjait folyamatosan mozgatta a testében.

- Mi mindketten fiúk vagyunk, és… Oh! Kérlek, csak egy percre hagy abba. Nem bírom már tovább…

- Szeretném bedugni… csak egy kicsit – kérdezte Allen, miközben a kezei előhúzták meredező szerszámját. Csak egy igenre várt, amint kimondja azonnal tövig hatol.

- Nem, már így is – rázta meg a fejét Lavi.

- Én is el akarok élvezni – nézett Lavi egyetlen szemébe.

Lavi zavaros tekintette oldalra vetült, és a takarót kezdte bámulni.

- Kérlek, az előbb sem hazudtam – nyaggatta Allen. – Az is jól esett, hogy kinyaltalak. Akkor most miért hazudnék? Nem véletlenül ujjaztad meg magad.

- Nem vonzódom fiúkhoz! – Válaszolt Lavi vöröslő arccal. – Ez csak éppen… Csak izgattam a…

- Én is csak izgatnám, pont így. – A szavait nyomatékosítva ujjaival végig simított Lavi prosztatáján. A mozdulattól Lavi kéjesen felnyögött. – Csak nem az ujjaimmal. Többet nem nyaggatlak.

Lavi hátra dőlt, és végig simított izzadt arcán. Nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy ellenálljon Allennek. Nagyon gyorsan elment kétszer egymás után, már szinte fájt Allen érintése.

- Ha most megengedem, akkor soha többé nem hozod szóba? – Kérdezte végül beletörődően.

Allen hevesen biccentett, és megemelte a csípőjét. Már csak milliméterek választották el őt Lavitól.

- Rend…Ah! Barom! – Kiáltotta egyszerre kéjesen és fájdalmasan. Amint megszólalt Allen tövig hatolt a testébe. Túl fáradt volt a teste ahhoz, hogy már elélvezzen. Élvezni természetesen élvezte, de kezdett sok lenni.

Allen hangosan nyögött, miközben erős lökésekkel döfködte Lavi testét. Csodálatos érzés volt, Lavi belsője szoros és selymes, pont, ahogy elképzelte. Erősen markolta Lavi combjait, a látása elhomályosult, a teste pedig összerándult. Hátra vette a fejét és olyan mélyre tolta magát Laviban amennyire csak tudta. Magvait elszórta Lavi forró testének a mélyén.

Lihegve húzódott el, vesszője egy cuppanás kíséretében kicsúszott Laviból.

- Ez nagyon jó volt – húzta vissza nadrágját.

Lavi az ágyon feküdt teljesen elernyedve. Most nem élvezett el, de mégis úgy érezte mintha igen. Furcsa érzés volt, hogy Allen a testében volt, de mégis egész jó. Pusztán csak szokatlan volt. Persze az szürreálisnak hatott, hogy Allen benne élvezett el, és most folyik ki belőle.

Kábán nézte, ahogy Allen ledől a saját ágyára. A fiú szinte azonnal elaludt, amint feje, hozzá ért a párnához.

- Te aztán gyors vagy – könyökölt fel Lavi. Végig nézett izzadt és meggyötört testén. Nem csak a combjai között volt nedves, de a mellkasán is volt egy nagy folt. Csalódottan bámulta a nagy foltot a pólóján. Muszáj lesz még most kimosnia. – Remek és most fürödhetek újra, és moshatok…


End file.
